


Crucifixion: Extra Episode

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Crucifixion [6]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 按照两季TV+亡国来的补完路线，简称十字架线。本篇为番外整合，配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. A Small Fire Burning

01

 

红月卡莲觉得自己的人生观被颠覆了一下。

在她与基诺·瓦因拜鲁古相识的时日内，乃至在他们真正相识之前，他们隔着不同阵营兀自打量对方时，她看着那笑容爽朗有事没事拉着第七骑士窃窃私语肢体举动亲昵得诡异的金发小年轻，对他生出的第一印象是“轻浮公子哥儿”，第二印象就是“基佬”。

诸事平定后她回到学校，和利瓦尔聊了几句先前第三骑士在学校的表现——尤其强调了在学生会诸人之间的表现——后，她给后一个定义添上了一个“无药可救”的形容词。

好胆，瓦因拜鲁古卿。

总而言之这一位在她心目中的基佬形象其实浑然天成无懈可击，异常坚定地固守在第一高位，甚至在第九十九代皇帝那个惊世骇俗的登基过后，某两人的排位都没能把这位小年轻给挤下来。他在平日里对于姑娘的献殷勤都被她解读为荷尔蒙过剩，那些个过于花哨的绯闻好像愈发作证了他在正常情况下不会对哪位女性固定下兴趣。

所以当基诺一脸灿烂微笑地告诉她“红月小姐，我觉得我对你感兴趣的时间好像挺久了，要不要来跟我探讨一下成因”时——

她的第一反应其实是一拳揍上去。

 

02

 

帝国第三圆桌，硕果仅存的帝国圆桌骑士。

他仍然留着那个封号，孤零零的，看着可怜。娜娜莉并没有重组十二人建制的打算，基诺也没说什么。有那么一阵子，帝国内部任何建制都显得一团混乱，该重组的重组，该抛却的抛却，一部分被搁置，一部分被封锁。

出于某一个特立独行的因素考虑，很难说圆桌骑士是属于该被避讳的部分，还是这建制本身已经让世人觉得“你们拆伙了拉倒反正号称帝国最强下场也就那样”了于是干脆放弃了事。基诺觉得自己活下来纯属人品好加混了个脸熟，当然他是那类会因为一个偶然幸运因素就能开怀起来的性格，久而久之也就不再为此困扰。活着总比跟一群炮灰兵一道殉葬了好，他很知足。

幸存下来的第三骑士地位不尴不尬，在百废待兴的年代里还是被提拔作帝国高层，作为重要战力留存。然而新都重建的过程琐碎无聊，他索性拐回了日本继续做他的友好交流。上上平民学校，引来一阵后援团的尖叫，偶然开着托利斯坦前来帮学校庆典助助兴。

一切和从前好像都没什么不同。

他开着托利斯坦出现时，红月卡莲的眼神有些奇怪。那女孩和他一般身份特殊，头顶一个重要军职，手里掂量着一把优越机型的钥匙，毫无必要地混迹在一些平凡学生群里，和一些旧识一道消磨难说是少是多的生活空档。离去的人细数起来并不少，留下的空档只得叫留下的人各自挨挤起来填补一下，原本算不得亲近的人慢慢互相熟识，搀扶在一块儿，稍有相似者都能多聊一些现世往事，交换彼此的生活。

他们一并翻了翻相簿，手指在一些少去的年轻面容上短暂停驻。他们在沉默间对上眼神，各自读到些晦暗难明的意味，又因着这份古怪默契而各自讶异。卡莲选择不复搭理，基诺选择稍显厚颜无耻地凑上前去。他说卡莲，卡莲说不。

“我还没说完呢。”他皱了皱鼻子，“我听说红莲修复了，虽然还没恢复到最佳状态，但是应该已经能平安试驾了……呃，这算军要吗？”

他眨眨眼睛，湖蓝色彩叫人生不起脾气。卡莲撇下嘴角。“你居然还有这份自觉，真让我惊讶。”

“所以那就是可以了。”他一拍巴掌，“我们来对练一局吧！我都找不到什么合适的对手，再这样下去我觉得我都可以把驾驶资格给吊销了。”

“谁知道呢，你至少可以开它当礼花车。”卡莲回答他，“你还真是突发奇想。最后一位帝国圆桌原来是这么个闲职吗？”

“……大概吧。”基诺说，“毕竟现在没有需要出动托利斯坦的战事了，红莲也是一样。”

“你这么赶着想挨揍吗？”

“打赢了要答应我一次约会。”

卡莲想了半晌这人追女孩的方式的确不太对，不知道该说是情商本质无救还是跨越式的对症下药，思考无果，末了抄着胳膊冷下脸来。

“你得先打赢再说，第三骑士。”她说。

 

03

 

ZERO再次推着年轻女皇到学校一游时，恰巧目睹了一次单对单的干架。

两具机甲在操场上拉开阵仗，旁边诸多社团拉开阵仗加油喝彩，干架双方各自的男性支持者与女性支持者此起彼伏的呼喊和尖叫此起彼伏、绵延不绝。有那么一刻，他恍然觉得好像米蕾·阿什弗德的毕业对于这所学校的没事穷折腾程度并没有起到任何改善作用。

“你们觉得我有办法阻止他们俩吗？”利瓦尔双目无神地表示，“我大概是史上最缺乏威严的学生会干事了。”

他们沉默地看着两国硕果仅存的两架高级装甲骑一轮打完，最后落得托利斯坦被卡在地上一通暴揍的局面。

“顺便一说，他们大概每周都要以拉练名义这么来上一场，已经持续这样一阵子了。”利瓦尔说，“然后当前的比分嘛……红莲还是零败绩。”

他们继续沉默，看着两边的机师各自出舱，红发姑娘发尾微翘，意气风发地落下地面，比着拇指倒挂说要想打败她还早得很。她在基诺悻悻然揉搓那头金发时向这堆特殊的观战人群走来，弯下腰和娜娜莉问了好。

“你看上去很乐在其中。”娜娜莉说。卡莲耸了耸肩膀。

“他自己坚持不懈，我只是比较善良地答应了而已。”她说，“再者说了，能一而再再而三地揍一位圆桌骑士是件多有成就感的事啊。自打兰斯洛特报销之后我都没一个能打的对手，好歹那家伙能让我过把瘾。”

她抬头瞥了一眼，有一瞬间她觉得ZERO的面目扭曲仿佛透过面具传达了出来。

“这对于一位圆桌骑士的名声而言可不太友善。”那个经了变声器扭曲的平静声音说，“没准会被人看作帝国圆桌之耻。”

帝国圆桌最大的耻辱说什么呢。红月卡莲翻了翻眼睑，很想把他面具掀下来之后再听他说一次这话。

 

04

 

“……所以黑色骑士团的王牌机红莲，目前开出去最大的用途，就是和托利斯坦隔一周打上一架。”

某位名义上仍然是黑色骑士团CEO的假面人士忽然觉得有点胃痛。红色机体的机主在一边抄着胳膊，冷静地指出首领啊，这是正常的军事演习手段。ZERO反驳她说这分明就是不正常的私人往来桥段，无非是借着机战的风头掩盖王牌机师纯粹为私人情感意愿而出动的事实。

“可是首领，那你倒是给我们带个好头。”卡莲说，“过去那架白色死神报销于什么来着？哪类私人情感意愿？”

“……你觉得那怪谁来着？给我好好反省一下。”

 

05

 

红月小姐房间里钉着许多照片。零零总总包含了不少她熟识的面孔，从黑色骑士团到阿什弗德，从还在公开场合露面的到不再露面的。

她取下一些，换上一些。那些仍在身边的人如何更替生活都无妨，另一些位置长久不动。

长久不动。

某一天她闲来无事认真打量时，才惊觉基诺·瓦因拜鲁古那张英俊的蠢脸占地面积比以往多了些。她思来想去不得一个结果，只好说这是习惯所趋。毕竟当前值得她耗费大心思投入的活动实在不多，每周的机体互殴勉强算一个能让她活动开筋骨的。

“全学校都觉得我们两个要凑对啦。”基诺活蹦乱跳地凑到她面前时，笑容爽朗，特别欠揍，“你看嘛，帝国方硕果仅存的圆桌骑士，和黑色骑士团方硕果仅存的高端战力，年轻有为，各自单身，打得到也聊得到一块——”

“你是特别喜欢追着能把你揍趴下或者能叫人把你揍趴下的人吗？”卡莲摸着下巴看了他半晌，“我还是觉得你是个基佬。”

“……喂！”

卡莲望着他乍现的沮丧模样，联想起某些大型犬科动物，失笑摇头。“你打不赢我的，基诺。”她认认真真道，“你知道的。”

“我知道的。”出乎她意料，那年轻人很爽快地承认了，“你打爆了兰斯洛特的机舱，我还没自负到认为自己能做到那地步。”

这是他头一回并不含混地提及那架机体，毫无征兆，也不突兀。卡莲望着他湖蓝眼睛，他们还未真正相识时那还纯像个不谙世事的大男孩，时至如今她蓦然察觉所有的幸存者都在眼中积下些东西，不甚明显，不甚通透，一些遥远的血灰。

“你是在说你正面交锋没赢过，还是说考虑到它取得过何种战果……”

“没机会了。”他说。

卡莲看着他，他只是简单微笑。

“很多事情都没机会了。”他说。

 

06

 

“首领。”

“你在讽刺什么？”

“好吧，ZERO。”卡莲说，“我在寻求私人意见。”

有那么一刻她觉得自己纯属没事找事，因而那人回答她时她也不为那答案感到意外。“我不该对你们有任何私人的认知。”ZERO说，“无论是他，还是你。”

“战力评估呢？”她问，“那应该属于你关心的范畴。”

“——嗯。”ZERO回答她，“如果你诚心想教训他，也许给他一顿拳头比开着装甲骑打友谊赛要有用。考虑到你的昔日战果，你显然在贴身肉搏上也能打赢他。”

那言语当中还带着几分耿耿于怀，反而比平日的波澜不惊多了些生气。卡莲看着那黢黑面具，叠合一道阴影，两道阴影。她闭了闭眼，按捺住想上手掀了那最后的防护壳的冲动。

“他说很多事情都没机会了。”她说，“我在寻求私人意见。我知道不该找你，但是……”

“机会是留给活下来的人的，”ZERO说，“如果你问我。”

他们各自沉默了许久。红莲的维护终于完成，拉克夏塔的声音拉长了叫她过去试驾。ZERO说了句该走了，毕竟他实际承担的职责仿佛跨越了黑色骑士团范畴而到了另一方。卡莲望着他背影，刻板打量从眼角散去，松缓成为一个微笑。

“对于活得不耐烦的人来说呢？”她喊道。

“……注意你的言辞。”ZERO说。

 

07

 

“卡莲。”他叫她。

他又战负了一次。红莲的性能每周都比先前要恢复得多一些，有时候他能抗下这变化，有时候不能。这回他又被痛痛快快打了一次，出舱落地时平日一贯舒展的眉头上都积蓄着几分痛苦。他脚步飘浮着走过来时，在翻卷的浮尘当中踏出清晰印迹。

“你打不赢我的，基诺。”她说，“永远打不赢的。”

她昂首相望时，自觉并非在以一类残酷阐述相告。她从他眼中望见自己笑了，纯然像意气风发，纯然像一个优胜者为一次战果而感到喜悦。她听及所有嘈杂声浪，起哄也好、哀叹也罢，一些鲜活声息。

“我知道，”那人回答她，“可放弃就是彻底没机会了，连个念想都没有。”

“那很糟。”她同意道。

然后她扯着对方发辫将头颅拖低，在一声吃痛的惨呼当中笑出声来。她扫过那声息末尾，在面颊上印下一个亲吻。那人眨了眨眼，试图伺机偏回头来时又被她一拳揍上小腹。

“——嘿！”

他踉跄着退去一步，苦笑着微微躬着了腰。她说“也别念想得太多”时他让那古怪神情淡去，面孔浮现坚毅神色。那一刻她恍然意识到他的确成长了许多，或许他们都是如此。

那一刻他们驻足在愈发激烈的嘈杂声响当中，两具停驻不动的战争武器之间，一个年轻男人和一个女人，交换一个微笑，一个将成未成的约定。

敬既死者，她想。敬离去的，消散的，往昔不复的；敬留下的，巩实的，未来并行的。

敬既死者。

敬存世之人。


	2. Inside These Pages

“是的，枢木朱雀自幼与我相识，于我而言是仅次于兄长的特殊存在。但及至零之骑士下葬之时，我都从未亲眼见过他的样貌，往后也再无机会了。”

 

娜娜莉的梦境并不总是毫无色彩的。

确切来说，人们对于目盲者的误解不仅集中于对于色彩的想象与辨识上。色彩不过是视觉成像的载体之一，失去它也不至于堕入黑暗。在此之上还要继续抽离，光影、形廓、乃至一星半点残余的想象，最终才沦落到不能视物的地步。后天性的目盲者能在脑海中抽离出所有零碎成分来，然而即便能将它们真正拼合在一起，也见不到事物原本的模样。

在很长时间里，娜娜莉做梦时，反而是她的眼目最为明晰的时刻。她看得见白羊宫的雕刻与高阔画框，景象斑斓模糊成飞掠而过的蝶翼。她看得见母亲的裙裾，她的兄长在一旁向她伸出手来。他们去到庭院茵草间，修剪齐整的花丛上有隐约蜂鸣。天空晴蓝，云端棉白浮金，她扭头便能望见兄长的面廓，向她勾勒出温柔笑意。

然后是殷红血色。然后是黑暗。

她的梦境总是止于此处，在她初患盲疾时，在她习惯了视觉的缺失以后很久，她的梦境依然在重复那些零散片段。那是她仅见过的，遥远的、温煦的、残酷的图景，浓缩在她逐渐拉长的人生刻度里。她在黑暗中数着她目盲的年岁，比对着她眼目尚还完好的区段长度，也许将要逼近那个界限、也许已经长过了。

支撑她度过这漫长黑暗的不全是梦境，还要加上一点儿想象力。对环境构造，对手中什物，对微风席卷来的几许气味，对旁人的样貌。鲁路修总是会耐心地形容给她听，用上一些直观描绘，用上一些比喻，领她触碰其中一部分质感与形廓，再将缺失的部分也替她填补进去。

 

在她失明后，鲁路修将她防护得过于严密了些，以至于间隔了很久，她才终于又与兄长以外的其他人有了直观接触。男孩的掌心相当温暖，因着炎热天气渗出一点儿薄汗。娜娜莉拉着他的手摇晃了一阵，在湿漉漉的触感间好奇地碰到些并不柔软的茧子。“那是修行留下的。”男孩嘟囔道。她点了点头，小声道了句“那一定很辛苦”。她听见鲁路修在一旁轻轻发笑，笑声中带着些纯粹的快乐。

“可惜我看不见你的脸。”她遗憾道。男孩沉默了一会儿，有些莽撞地将她的手掌拉高了些，叫她碰着了自己的颧骨。鲁路修笑得更厉害了，说可惜你看不见，他那副样子还挺傻气的。娜娜莉轻轻抚过他的脸颊，指尖试探地蹭过眉眼边廓，柔软而小心翼翼。然后是鼻梁，然后在温热呼吸边缘挪移开来，指节刮过了颌骨形状。“谢谢。”她小声说，试图在脑海中勾勒出这异国友人的样貌。男孩大大咧咧地道了句没什么大不了的，鲁路修不知何时起已经停止了发笑，听声音像是挪近了些。

“他的头发是棕色，比你的深不少。也带卷。”他说。另外那男孩表示自己并不介意，于是娜娜莉大着胆子摸了摸他的头发。她那么做时，鲁路修应当是又凑近了些，她的手背能觉察到一点儿温热气流。“他的眼睛是绿色的。”他接着说，“颜色也偏深，让我想想……夏天的紫杉树叶。”

他一定距得很近，娜娜莉猜想。她的手指拂过男孩有些发烫的的耳廓，而后是面颊，最后慢慢放下了。“我猜他现在脸红了。”她低声道。

然后她听见男孩的抗议声，捂住嘴掩下一个微笑。

 

她曾多次想象过那个夏日，木屑与雨水的气味，男孩柔软的发卷和坚硬的后背，他会在她想象中大笑——在那时候，她想象中的枢木朱雀和她的兄长都还是常在笑着的。那当中不带多少刻意欺瞒，因孩童是缺乏那心思的。然后他们别离，值得忧虑的事情又多了很多，鲁路修仍然在她面前维持着基本的从容与并未减少半分的亲昵，但他渐渐藏起了一些话语。

每个人都需拥有秘密，她想。她这么宽慰自己后，悄悄隐藏起了一些微妙的失落心绪。

及至很久以后，她与那人再度重逢时，她原本已经习惯了当下的生活步奏，却又被拉回到那些遥远的记忆中去。她从未以双眼见过那个夏天，也就谈不上什么画面从记忆中淡去又鲜活起来的感受。早先那想象的孩童影子被骤然拉伸成为一个少年人的模样，掌心仍然温热，薄茧又多了些，声音低沉下来，几乎跨入了成人的范畴。他也藏匿着一些东西，并不夸张，也无恶意，不至于多么显著，她便也学会了不去询问。

再往后去便没有欢笑了。甚至不消她去伸手确认，她也能想见那人眼目凌厉起来、嘴角平扯出僵硬线条的模样。第七骑士在她周际徘徊时，常常将自己埋没进一类生硬的沉默中去，或是不愿继续欺骗她，于是干脆提前封锁了许多接受质询的路径，无形间已然表态自己将不予回答。他待她仍是好的，隐瞒中更多了些苦痛成分。

她想她并非猜不到缘由。

“ZERO看起来是什么样呢？”她在那人驻留于身边时状似不经意地轻声发问。那问题游离于安全范畴的边缘，她并不期待一个确切回答，但她料想这问题不会终止于缄默。朱雀沉默了许久，还是如她所想般开了口，声音中带着丁点儿怅然苦涩。

“黑色。”他说，“不应存在于光天化日下的那种模样。”

 

然而及至她见到ZERO时，面具背后已经不再是她最初听闻这名字时的那一人了。

重见天日后她在牢狱里度过了很久。鲁路修并未苛待她，牢笼的象征意义过多于实际意义，切实来说她腿脚不便，本质上也没法自行脱逃到哪去。那阵子她没接触到多少外界讯息，鲁路修偶尔来探视她时也不提供任何新的纸本或图像。牢狱间倒是没有信息封锁，因而她多少还能听到些实时传闻。

她没有刻意去探听最终一役的战果，她想无非是一个罪恶结果，她的兄长采用那扭曲人心的力量获得胜利，奴役了曾经的对手，毁去了曾经阻碍他争霸于世界的所有功业。结果既成，又何必去打探个中细节呢？她在那沉默的抗拒中活了许久，终于听闻到她所想的一切都确是落在实处。达摩克利斯的完全沦陷，修奈泽尔的落败，鲁路修雷厉风行的进一步清洗动作。

……以及枢木朱雀的死。

她听及那消息时沉默地抱紧了自己的膝盖，咬牙告诉自己这不值得流泪。她这么做时，零之骑士的葬礼已经过去了一些时日了。她想无非是多出一个，无非是又多出一个她来不及见到面目就已淡出视野的人。这一类人已经足够排布出一份不短的名单，她为许多人哀悼过，但她安静望着自己的足尖发怔时，以为自己并不愿再重复一次。

她在这孤独封闭的境地中待了许久，直至她终于得了片刻喘息余地，居坐于一次耀武扬威的游行底端——她抬目望去，看见那道曾被一人称为不应当存于世间的影子。

然后是殷红血色。

 

那之后她便自由了。许多人都自由了，唯独一个戴上了仿佛要维续至永久的沉重枷锁。在重建的秩序当中，有关鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚的种种都成为需要避讳的，人们不愿回顾也不愿提及，从那段荣光短暂而充溢着血腥的时日里残留下来的许多痕迹都被洗刷去了。违心的溢美之词被抹消，用以褒扬的传讯被撤换，音像资料都被大规模删减。然而在女皇坐上空缺的统治席位后，她吩咐下去，要求搜集来一些有关她那位已经逝世的兄长的影像。

他的演讲，电视录像，附上照片的文字报道，他摆放在明面上的作为。她试图从中分辨出他实质上的煎熬苦痛，最终也只得揣想出一片混沌黑暗。一个足够高明的说谎者——以及一个高度配合的同谋。

零之骑士。第七骑士。再往前去，留存在阿什弗德学生会档案内的名誉不列颠尼亚人学生。她翻阅着那些照片，试图与自己那些缺失了视觉区段的记忆相对接。哑然失笑的，惊慌失措的，不苟言笑的。ZERO伫立在她身侧，仿佛对她的所作所为无动于衷。

“我从未见过他。”娜娜莉说。

她的指尖落在那些平滑图像上，蹭过眉眼边廓，柔软而小心翼翼。也许梦见过，她想。在那些唯有梦境中尚有鲜活图景能够为她所见的时日里，在真实与幻想一并织就的世界深处，曾经零散出现过许多她设想过的什物模样，以及她日间相处过却未能得见样貌的人。她梦见过一个夏日，男孩生着深绿林叶覆盖的虹膜，在那未完的夏日中他长大了许多，几乎迈出了少年人的界限，面貌难说是温和了些还是凌厉了些，眼睛里渐渐沉淀下些灰烬。

“他与您所想的相似吗？”ZERO操持着一副不咸不淡的口吻。似随兴所至，似漠不关心。娜娜莉垂下眼目，指尖蓦然一颤。

“是的。”她低声道，“我真的希望我有机会亲眼得见。”

“谨言慎行，陛下。”而那假面所覆之人只如例行公事般淡淡提醒她，“那并不是一个值得怀念的人。”

 

但是我很想念他，她想。

总归是到了这一步，她才能承认这一点。ZERO陪护在她身边时算是关切，但他不过是活成了一个幽灵，旁人于他而言只分作礼节相待的与不需搭理的。他的情绪波动不显于人前，她甚至怀疑他是否还有那东西——好像他作为人类的那一部分性命的确已经死去了。她想她早该知道的，她早先就听闻了枢木朱雀的死，即使她并没有亲眼见到他被下葬。

也许她见到了。也许实际是发生在那葬礼之前，也许是之后。一个于言辞间被指为不应存在的鬼怪，一柄利剑，一道血色长轨，一具死躯。她会去看那两方墓葬，石碑下沉睡着两具空棺。她想这就是她仅剩下的，这就是她仅能做的。他们无一人真正沉睡于此。

但她再无它物可供哀悼。

ZERO在此时此境中从不陪伴她身旁。他并非不认可死亡，或许在这方地域上他唯独认可死亡本身。哀悼是无用的，怀想是无用的，追思不过是愧悔者聊以慰藉的假象，这又能改变什么呢？他被绑缚在明日之途上，他是不被允许再往昔日看去的了。唯独是他一人，不能流露出一丝半点沉溺于过去的迹象。

娜娜莉仍然会做梦。她能梦见的东西多了许多，人也一样。梦境中那原本有些模糊的男孩面目十倍百倍地清晰起来，与她的间隙却比以往任何时刻都更遥远了。我很想念你，她想。我很想念你们。她在梦境深处蜷缩腿脚，抱住自己膝头，留给自己最后一点软弱余地。

她醒来后便将眼泪揩拭了去，整装应对下一个新日。

 

想念是没有过错的。想念和做梦一样，人是分得清现实的界限所在的。现实是她逐渐学会了习惯那经了变调的平静声音，她学会克制住自己不去再三尝试将其言语内容还原至她记忆中情绪真切的音调中去。她在仅有的私人时光中常常发怔，末了仍然拉扯出零星笑意。她想自己终究是需要放下那个深重遗憾的，也许终究无法放下。也许在耗尽漫长年岁过后，那疤痕仍然存在，不过是不再创痛，但再也无法抹去。

然后她将轮椅滑入墓葬范围内，望见那黑色身影。然后她在某一刻险些失控，又在哭泣成形前生生止住。然后她望见那人在她面前轻轻跪下身来，交付了自己的手。那只手被深暗面料所覆，在冬日寒凉中隐约透过一丝温热。

“娜娜莉，原谅我。”他轻声道，“请原谅我。”

 

娜娜莉的梦境并不总是虚幻无物的。

确切来说，她早已不独活于黑暗中了。她睁眼时恰逢世界天翻地覆，剩余下来供她眼见的是一些活人与一些墓碑。那些新增的物事与人也渗入她的梦境当中，叫她看见晴蓝天空，棉白云端边缘浮金，一些洗不净的血迹。一些想象，在她收归于手的群像当中交叠成形，万千图幅拼凑作鲜活面貌。在干净窗璃旁，在长廊斜阳下，在桌几彼端摩挲手指。那些曾经存在的模样与不复存在的人。

然后她在一个冬日仰起头来，迎接了一个拥抱，越过他肩头望见了另一人。她在泪眼模糊前看见那面貌落在实处，叠着夏日、林叶与绿荫的眼睛。

我梦见过你，她想说。我想象过你，我也见过你留下的残迹。而今她终于叫所有心念收束回来，无声无息抚去了一道将成未成的疤痕，似将一幅虚幻图景填补完整，叫其间隔阂沟壑都消湮了去。

眼见为实。

然后她在落泪时展露微笑。


	3. All Over Again

“我有一个问题。”鲁路修说。

他说话时气势恢宏地抄手站在房间门口，谈吐间那副傲慢质询的神情仿佛他还穿着皇袍而不是简单一件居家衬衣。只有衬衣，朱雀眨眨眼确认了一下。C.C.又不知跑哪儿玩去了，这似乎让鲁路修的行为变得肆无忌惮了些。他大概是刚冲完个澡，头发末梢还有些沾湿痕迹，贴在他脸廓和后颈上。“什么？”朱雀问他，视线从他光裸的下半身上快速扫过。鲁路修哼了一声，几步跨到他跟前，下颌在空中一点，那质询便轰然沉坠下来。

“老实说，你是不是有什么特殊性癖？”

 

ZERO所处的位置不会是个闲职，从来不是。而在结束那么些苦工后回到家中——好吧，他现在开始承认这居所是“家”了——被无所事事等着他的另一人逮个正着问些刁钻问题已经算是常态，他都渐渐习惯了。他也能理解鲁路修这样做的原因，毕竟理解他的心念是一回事，接受了现状是一回事，是否对此怀着些微愤懑又是另外一回事了。鲁路修还算是维持着一贯的理智，大多是抛出些探听基本行程的问题，或者简单评价几句公开议程叫他面子上下不来台，私人调侃也无关痛痒，他把这视为合理的耍性子。既然有分寸，他便予以了相当的宽容，即使常常被弄得万般语塞也捏着鼻子认了下来——就好像在经历了所有一切之后，即使那些问题没有分寸真的伤人了他也还敢冲着鲁路修发脾气似的。

但这个问题其实挺尴尬的，朱雀摸着鼻子想。公平来说，他们两人都有过不怎么愉快的性经历，由此造成一点儿不太好的心理留存也属正常。可他左思右想了半晌，也没弄明白对方为什么忽然要翻旧账。

——至少他以为是在翻多么陈旧的旧账。

鲁路修走进房间时他正毫无仪态地靠坐在床边地板上，人到了跟前时他便只能仰头去看了。鲁路修穿的衬衣不算特别长，他要是不及时抬个头，这个高度怎么看都很像要逼迫他就地来一次口活儿。事实上这很有可能，朱雀意识到。他试图让自己别被带歪得太早，抬着眼睛向上看去，试图不让余光停留在对方的衣摆上。

“我不知道你在指什么。”他镇定地说。鲁路修又往前迈了一步，踩在他半盘双腿间的一小方空地上，然后弯下腰来，毫无破绽地换上个可以贴出去卖慈善的温柔笑容。

“我在指你好像很喜欢趁我记忆出了点毛病容易手忙脚乱的时候拐我上床。”他声音也轻柔了很多，甚至带着一丝诡异的黏腻，“而且你看上去十分乐在其中。”

你大可以直白一点说我好像反复在你性经验一片空白时变着法儿给了你所谓的第一次经历，朱雀在自己脑子里安静地想。这认知叫他有些哭笑不得，也让他把认定为翻旧账的时间跨度给修正了一下。最近一次就发生在不久以前，在他丢失获取Geass后所有记忆的区段里……好吧，从对方视角来看，一个掌握一切信息的人对阵一个一无所知的自己，性经验对差都在其次，这码事本身是挺混蛋的，但是——

“你对乐在其中的定义一定有问题。”朱雀回答道。

他看着对方的眼睛。鲁路修伸手摸上他的颈子。

“是吗？我记得有人当着我的面说过‘我很高兴’。”

朱雀为着这话语的轻柔程度生生打了个寒噤，在他记忆里鲁路修但凡露出这种笑容，下一秒总是有人或者有很多人要倒大霉，甚至是倒血霉——下一秒他被推倒在地板上，后脑勺磕得有点儿疼。地板很凉，很安稳，很不天旋地转。他象征性地龇牙咧嘴了一下，仰头瞪着自己上方。

现在鲁路修蹲得更低了，仍然赤足踩在他双腿之间的地板上，冲他假笑了一下，单膝半点下来，仿佛纯是为了寻找一个足以稳身的重心。

膝骨恰好直接搁在了他的裤裆上。

朱雀闭上了嘴，绷着脸和那双深紫眼睛对视。“你对玩弄童贞有什么特殊兴趣，嗯，枢木朱雀？”鲁路修将声音放得很轻，与此同时膝头缓慢地碾了下去。那力道不轻不重，足够他感受到一点儿压迫，这感觉不怎么愉快，但也还不至于疼痛。朱雀躺在地板上姿态别扭地耸了耸肩，他想说你的指控一点儿道理也没有，又实在说不好自己到底在多大程度上算是理亏。

他这么一愣神间，供他辩驳的时间便过去了。鲁路修哼了一声，随后站起身来，膝盖骨总算从他饱受压迫的裤裆上挪开了——接着就精准踩回了原处。“说真的，鲁路修，”朱雀叹了口气，“就算现在我是落不下什么长久毛病了，也麻烦你千万别给我造成什么实质性的心理阴影。”不然最后吃亏的还是你，他用眼神这么示意。那暧昧提示并没有换得对方的感激，反倒叫鲁路修在面色涨红间愈发用力地踩了下去。

这角度足够看光了，朱雀闭上嘴想。倒不是说他们两人之间互相看光裸体的次数还不够多，他也用不着大惊小怪，不过恰逢自己那活计上多出股磨蹭力道，他就很难阻绝自己的气血翻涌了。他脑子里的一部分还挺认真地在思考鲁路修抛给自己的问题，另一部分控制他将视线扫过对方前踩过来线条完整暴露的整条腿，从足踝到腿根，而他恰好熟知在大腿内侧那块平滑皮肤上可以留下怎样的指痕和吸吮淤痕。

……为此他有点儿头疼。

鲁路修的脚掌隔着他的裤子使力碾磨着，这姿态看着凶狠，其实没多大威慑力，也缺乏真正的侮辱意味。就残忍程度而言，这比军靴根底恶意施为要友善多了。他稍稍绷紧了身躯，试图不让鲁路修看出他情绪里那点儿异样端倪。然而当他将视线落点挪回对方脸上时，他意识到自己还是表现出了一些异样。

或者说是这种情况下该有的常态——他硬了。

鲁路修又哼出一声鼻音，并没有把脚挪开。“你没救了。”他冷静地下了判词。朱雀歪了歪头，挤出一丝苦笑。

“我还以为你早就发现了。”

他们互相瞪视了片刻，直到鲁路修率先挂不住脸，又在原处蹬了一下。朱雀扭出一脸夸张的痛苦，那显然骗不过鲁路修，他稍微挪了挪脚，漫不经心一般蹭起了他的腿根。现在那恶意撩拨的态势便很是明显了，朱雀怀疑他只是想看自己出一次糗。这让他松了口气，缓慢赶走了背脊上的一点儿残存的紧张感与战栗。

“我希望你不是打算故意毁掉我一套制服。”他说。他身前那人嗤笑了一声，足趾蜷曲着划过他的小腹。

“连你一条内裤都毁不掉。”鲁路修说，“而且那也不完全是‘你的’制服。”

他终究还是没长久作弄下去，把脚挪开了，踩回到地板上。朱雀舒了口气，由着鲁路修正常地在他面前蹲下了，稍微支撑起上半身来。鲁路修拉拽下他裤腰的动作有些发狠，朱雀哭笑不得地想对于制服安全而言这可比方才那番作为可能导致的后果要大多了。他还是相当顺从地让鲁路修扒下了他的衣服，虽然鲁路修本人并不很介意他就待在ZERO那一套打扮里和自己做爱——事实上他们也没少做过——不谈论角色错位问题，能在卫生工作上减少些麻烦的话最好还是减少些麻烦。

他再度躺回地板上时，身上只剩那件无袖底衣。鲁路修在他腰间跪坐下来，用眼神示意他不许妄动，随后一脸玩味地将身子俯低了些，双手摁在了他肩上。“所以，”鲁路修弓着身子，同他视线相对，“从零开始开发别人性经验的乐趣是什么？”朱雀感觉自己的阴茎抵住了身上那人的股缝，然而他在这般处境下也不敢妄动。鲁路修抬起单手碰了碰他的脸颊，指尖游离着摁过眼角。“看人表现得像个不知所措的小男孩，没准还会哭鼻子？”

朱雀眨了眨眼，反问道：“你在害羞吗？”这话在目前形势下显得有些愚蠢，鲁路修也冷哼了一声，墩身让他的性器从自己股缝间滑出，夹在了大腿根部两片柔软皮肤间。

然而鲁路修面上还是多染了一重血色，朱雀留意到。他的阴茎被夹得很紧，在鲁路修的自行动作中不断摩擦戳刺在双腿间，并不得多进犯一步，但那迥异于直接插入的柔软体感还是让他禁不住吁叹出声。鲁路修摇晃起伏间带着些万事尽在掌握的气定神闲，那副模样鲜少在他身上露骨地展现出来，当前这么出现可能也只是为了表现出他的举止和青涩要差得远。这耍性子似的举动让朱雀心间一软，由着他胡闹了一阵，在一阵颤栗滑过自己背脊时放纵它蔓延开来，就这样射在了身上那人的腿间。

“这有点快。”鲁路修说。他停下了动作，眉梢挑起一抹怀疑。“虽然我本来是打算嘲笑你一下，但是……”

“表现得像个不知所措的小男孩，我猜？”

朱雀冲着他憋出一丝苦笑，伸手揽住了他的后腰。鲁路修没有推拒他的行为，由着他手掌从自己衬衫后摆底端撩了上去，贴合腰脊缓慢抚摸着。那双深紫眼睛从高处俯瞰下来，没上一小重晦暗，并不捎带多少恶作剧得逞似的得色。

他将手指点在自己腿间，指尖沾上一小点白浊精液，不紧不慢地抹在了自己唇角。那副模样让朱雀有些口干舌燥，头脑当中却奇异地冷静下来。“是说我的确老是在受你引导这一点，你会为此感到高兴吗？”鲁路修轻声说，“占有欲？成就感？”直至这一步，他语气中潜在的咄咄逼人与质问成分都淡去了许多。朱雀由着对方慢慢俯身，手指掐进自己肩头。他望见些昔日的、久远的迷惘、惊惧与苦痛，他想其实它们始终沉淀在下，并不因他们之间多了些温存就能得以痊愈——而他始终知道。

“我会感到抱歉。”他回答道，“为我曾做过的一切。”

鲁路修俯瞰着他，良久哼出一声低沉鼻音。

 

他们真正开始做爱的时候仍然在地板上，起伏颠动间硌着了膝盖骨，弄出了不小的动静。鲁路修没有继续恶意作弄，由朱雀托着腰际，一下一下用力沉坐在重新硬挺起来的性器上。那后穴并未经历多么充裕的拓展，他在朱雀确认他已经准备好前便捉住了他身下的手腕，示意从肠道里移开挤入抠刮着润滑油液的手指。因而他在那儿主动作为时，眉宇间隐约跳动着些不适痕迹。他在把自己操高潮之前躬下腰来，用力摁住身下人的双肩。

他再将手指收拢些便可以扼住脖颈、迫使窒息，经受这些的人已经不再被存活命力根植于心了，不会出于本能而抵抗了——也不会死去了。有那么一瞬，朱雀以为他的确是想这么尝试的。然而鲁路修始终没有向中间握拢去，及至他蓦一下身躯颤抖起来、发出无声促息，阴茎抖动着沥出些浊液时，他也不过是将手向下探了些，几乎扣在了另一人的背后。

“我还以为，”他声音低哑地说，“谈论歉意和悔过都不该是我们现在还在做的事情了。”

朱雀伸手抚摸他脸颊时，鲁路修偏过头去，蹭过指背，亲吻在那殷红的手背烙痕上。那触碰很轻，好似带着些不愿出口的愧悔。朱雀沉默了片刻，随后叹息出声。

“……我们总需要谈论点什么。”

他撑起身来，将鲁路修从正面抱起了，就这样抵回旁侧床铺上，俯身间用力操干下去。他们之间的性事多少变得粗暴了些，仿佛在身躯难以留下多么长远的痕迹后，那般激烈作为便是用以反复提醒彼此的依存了。鲁路修顺从张开双腿时揽着他的后颈，指尖掐陷到皮肤中去，嘴角溢出模糊呻吟。而朱雀在那柔软肠道阵阵紧绞时继续往里冲撞，直至自己在凶猛凿击间达到第二次高潮。鲁路修目光散开了些，身躯传来轻微颤栗。朱雀在那一刻俯下身去亲吻他。

从沾了薄汗的前额，到眉骨，到眼角，那么浅浅游移了一阵。到颧骨，到面颊，到鼻翼，呼吸挨挤在一块儿。“你问我有没有什么癖好，我想是有的。”朱雀说，谨慎地挨在鲁路修的唇角。然后他们终于嘴唇相叠，彼此侵吞了气息。

“我很高兴是你。”

为你曾憎恨我、畏惧我、报复我的部分，为你曾接纳我、包容我、宽慰我的部分，为你在此间予我的一切。他想自己可能说了，可能没有，可能并不消用言语传达这些。他想他们其实早都知道。

“愚蠢。”鲁路修低声道。他们两人的手指在身侧安静地交握着，指根银环触碰在一起时，他短暂闭目，像是笑了。


	4. Back in the Day

01

 

ZERO最近看起来心情不太好。

卡莲对此表示不理解。近日世界局势平稳，也没什么会议日程，大街小巷里流传的都是些鸡毛蒜皮的消息，体育和娱乐业界倒是活跃了些。也不是说这些不能引去他的注意力，不过硬要说当前还有什么能引起他一点儿兴趣的事情，大概和这些也不靠边。

划开近来好像始终没离开日本而且好像也很容易叫人感到头疼的C.C.不谈，她想了半晌可能出问题的地方在哪，虽然神乐耶一个劲地嘀咕也许心情不好才是现在那位ZERO应有的常态。不，卡莲客观指出，即使他有一万个理由保持抑郁，但是如果他真的表现出来了，意味着他开始表现得像个正常人了。所以这一点也不正常，这很反常。

“你仿佛在进行人身攻击。”神乐耶说。

“我实际攻击他的次数多了去了，没必要只在口头上过瘾。”卡莲回答。

话音落后她才惊觉自己近日以来的转变，好像她愈发不怎么避讳在知情者面前谈及ZERO面具底下潜在的真相了。可能是因为那个人表现得正常了不少，不再像早先那么无形间拒人于千里之外，也不那么排斥谈及一些私人话题与私人建议了。与其说这趋势很危险，不如说挺奇怪的。她不是什么心理阴暗的混球，虽说她对于某个记在逝者名单上的重要对手始终好感有限，然而时局发展至今，她觉得倘若那人的处境能稍微得到改善的话，也不是件坏事。

“他看起来不像在生气，就是有点儿郁闷。”卡莲挥手比划着，“在碰上我的时候要更明显一些。”她扮了个愁苦的鬼脸，神乐耶冲她眨巴着眼睛。

“我觉得理由已经被你自己说过了。”女孩说，“你实际攻击他的次数真不少，还包括了决胜性的一次……那么他在看到你时表现多么郁闷都是正常的。”

“我觉得他不至于这么斤斤计较。”

“而且他现在还不能还击。”

“以后也不能。”卡莲板着脸指出。以后也没机会了。她把那点儿令人不愉快的念头挥开，重新撑着了自己的脸，看着神乐耶坐在自己对面不紧不慢地喝着茶。“我还觉得他不至于计较这个。”她撇嘴道，“不是说他没理由这么做，只不过吧，都到了这个时候了……”

“你是想说‘既然已经过去很久了’吗？”

“也没有那么久。”她说，“不过，是啊。好像已经过去很久了。”

久到她们已经习惯了不轻易提及一些名字，又还没久到她们可以重新平静提及的地步。卡莲掰了掰自己的手指，试图数出最近发生的所有她还有些印象的事件，并从中找到可能引起那一位的兴趣的一些。阿什弗德没有什么新闻，日本合众国也一样，只除了——噢。

“无聊的群众所关心的问题，”她没精打采道，“托利斯坦扳平了一局。”

“我也关心。”神乐耶平静道，眉心还是蹙起了一点儿，“事关不列颠尼亚和我们各自的技术开发实力对比，这真的很重要。”

 

02

 

托利斯坦和红莲的定期比试还在继续，虽然还是以私人名义进行的，理论上不应当牵涉过多深远影响——事情的发展显然没那么容易。友谊赛归友谊赛，效力于日本合众国、归属于黑色骑士团的一方与作为不列颠尼亚高层的另一方，红月卡莲和基诺·瓦因拜鲁古的身份光是被摆放在一起便足以触动不少人的神经。于是两位年轻机师活动筋骨似的定期拉练受了关注，双方的研发部门都在一边明面上友好交流一边回头暗自较劲儿。现在并非战时，两台机体的性能也不至于得到过于夸张的迁跃，但还是一而再再而三地各自加装着。

两位驾驶员稍微有些无奈，最初提出比试的那一位更是悲伤地歪了歪嘴——“上天作证最开始我真的只是想借机跟你出去约会。”红月小姐丢给他一个白眼作为回答。这无奈延续了好一阵了，大伙儿也逐渐习惯了托利斯坦每次都落不得好的战局结果。对此阿斯布鲁德先生坚称这不是机体的问题，然后在第三骑士的高声抗议中继续做些升级改装。

然后托利斯坦终于从败境中扳平了一局，神乐耶声称拉克夏塔需要好好反省。

“这根本不科学。”女孩忿忿不平道，“你可是打爆过兰斯洛特的机舱。虽然……但那可是兰斯洛特。”卡莲险些失笑出声，随后不大好意思地摸了摸鼻子。

“其实不是拉克夏塔的问题。”她承认道，“我有点算是放水了。”

“再者说了，托利斯坦的战绩好转也不关他什么事啊，就好像现在普罗大众就真的当他是不列颠尼亚派系的人似的……等等，你说什么？”

神乐耶瞪着她的表情好像才第一天认识她。卡莲不太自在地耸了耸肩。“我让了一局比赛。”她胡扯道，“算是礼尚往来吧，也不能一直让不列颠尼亚的面子过不去。”

“你原先明明是‘要尊重对手就必须让胜利堂堂正正’派。”

“所以我也没有让基诺赢啊。”

神乐耶意味深长地“哦”了一声，旋即若有所思地摸了摸下巴。“你真的放水了，对吧？”女孩皱了皱鼻子，“我大概明白‘ZERO大人’心情不太好的理由了——你可是打爆过兰斯洛特的机舱，那可是兰斯洛特。现在你倒学会手下留情了。”

卡莲愣了会儿神，随后哭笑不得地摇了摇头。

“还不如说他对我本人有意见呢。”她撇嘴道，“他几岁了，三岁吗？”

 

03

 

被论断为三岁的现任ZERO把面具甩在了桌几上，一头扎进了沙发里，发出一声极为郁闷的低哼。原本坐在沙发里头的人头也没抬一下，手指快速滑过平板，翻了下书页。

“他们真的要开始约会了。”朱雀闷声道，脸埋在了另一人的大腿上。鲁路修挠了挠他的耳根算是安抚。

“嗯。”

“卡莲都开始放水了。别人看不出来我还看不出来吗。”他听起来相当愤懑，还带些委屈，“她？红月卡莲？在比赛里放水？”

“嗯。”鲁路修又翻了一页，随后心平气和地揉了揉那头卷发，“有哪里不对吗？现在又没在打仗了，用不着见面就拼个你死我活。”

朱雀发出一声哀嚎，伸出胳膊环住了他的腰。鲁路修翻了下眼皮，结束了继续阅读的尝试，把手头的东西抛到了一边。“可是她放水了。”朱雀嘟哝道，“基诺是想约她，然而他没有挨揍还被放水了。这不公平。”鲁路修在他的哼唧声中摇了摇头，手指探下去挠了挠他的脖子。

“我开始怀疑你原先到底为什么老是要质疑我的逻辑了，你的逻辑分明比我还更奇怪。”鲁路修说，“他只是想约她，又不是想揍她。你在嫉妒什么？她没跟你谈恋爱？”他用着一副不带好气的腔调，换来了对方另一番黏糊动作。朱雀把他的腰抱得更紧了些，脸埋在了他腰间。

“我没在嫉妒谁。”那声音听起来还是闷闷不乐的，“可是她先打爆了兰斯洛特的机舱，现在我还得看着她给别人放水。”

“还不能还击。”鲁路修替他补充道。

“还不能还击。”朱雀说。

啊，这种蠢得仿佛大学生打输了竞技游戏一般的脑回路，希望你们这些驾驶员还记得那是荷枪实弹的干架。鲁路修暗自腹诽了一阵，有那么一时半会怀疑起是不是该干脆撺掇他们去打电竞消消火。他胡思乱想了片刻，某一刻蓦然思及他们再不得以正常途径决胜的根因之一。他逗乐似地抓挠在朱雀颈间的动作一顿，慢慢移开了视线去。

“你在哀悼兰斯洛特吗？”他轻声问。朱雀许久没有吭声，鲁路修也没有进一步追问。他们在静默中沉浸了半晌，朱雀才发出一声模糊呓语。

“不。”他说，“我在说事实上那时候我死了。”

 

04

 

这是他头一次直接提及他的死亡。鲁路修恍然意识到。

在零之骑士的葬礼之后，在自己的葬礼之前，在枢木朱雀已经丢失了作为活人的身份、却偏偏还未代换入那重面具底下，如游魂般存世的那段日子里，那次死亡成为他们之间仅存的秘密。足够将他鲜血蒸干、皮肉破碎，足够叫他身躯僵硬、呼吸静止，枢木朱雀在那时的确是死了，甚至早于他们拟定的最终一步、早于鲁路修自己切身体验死亡的那一刻到来。朱雀从未提及过，那是他直到最后都在尽心隐瞒的真相。往后他们又经历了些微小波折，再彼此坦诚时好像整个往昔都算是已经翻篇，那死亡本身便也并未成为一个话题。

并非及至此刻鲁路修才意识到那真的发生过——他揣想过，他怀疑过，因为打在对方身上的烙印不可能是凭空而降，那么总归都是一样，通过一次地狱边境的沉浮而经受洗礼，通过一次死亡而生——但他直至此刻才被真切提点起来事实原本的样貌。他闭目间记起那时情景，朱雀看他时晦暗的眼睛，那当中有多少可能隶属于永恒孤独的悲哀秘密，那时他无从得知，只有在此时才得以揣想一丝半毫。

朱雀撑起身来，揽住他的背，趴在他的肩头，下颌磕进他的颈窝。鲁路修沉默地抚摸他的头发，一下、两下、三下。

“停止对他们发脾气。”鲁路修说。朱雀困惑地眨了眨眼，似是不解其意。

“我没在——”

“停止回想那次败绩。”鲁路修说，“停止责怪别人，也别责怪自己。”

他声音中带着一丝颤抖，那意味着很多东西。遥远的揣想与遗憾，以及更多的、更多的愧悔歉意。朱雀轻轻蹭了蹭他的颈子，埋在那儿短促地笑了一声。“我不会。”朱雀说，“那是你需要的局面。”鲁路修慢慢环抱过他的腰，双手交叠着收紧了。

“是啊。”鲁路修轻声道，“所以红月卡莲永远不需要知晓事情真相背后的另一个真相。即使世人都这么认为，也从来不是她杀死了你。”

是我做的。他想。即使是出于计划所需，即使根因不过是计划外的纰漏，即使当时并不知情——我让你去到死境里。他很难说这认知足够将他的理智吞噬去多少，又或者不过是卷拂起一阵残旧灰烬。所以那时我的确拿去了你的一切，他安静地想。甚至包括你尚为常人的此生性命。但他无法说出抱歉言辞，他们都失去了言说与接受歉意的资格。

然后朱雀偏头亲吻他的耳际，亲昵摩挲间低缓叹息。“然而，”那人喃喃道，“也是你，让我活下来了。”

 

05

 

“不过，说到嫉妒，”鲁路修说，“我倒真有点嫉妒。”

“呃？”

朱雀疑惑地抬头望了过去。鲁路修搭回了他的背上，顺沿他的脊骨轻柔抚摸着，慢条斯理，令人紧张。

“没什么。”鲁路修操持着一副冷静口吻，“我只是忽然想起来，你还当着第七骑士的时候，关系好像和他挺不错。”

他在“挺不错”上加了重音。片刻后朱雀反应过来他的意有所指，短暂陷入了哭笑不得的窘境中。“不管你听到过什么那都是谣言。”朱雀举起单手郑重声明道，想着对方这副挺像正常固定关系中年轻人的做派倒还挺罕见的。他尽量还是绷着了脸不露出笑意，毕竟在此时露出不严肃的神情也太不明智了。鲁路修冲着他眯起眼睛，冷哼了一声，并没有显出多少冲着他去的责怪。

朱雀放下手来时，背上那轻柔抚摸中多了些不讲理的蛮横。“我当然知道那是谣言。”他听见鲁路修说，“只不过我在想，即使是谣言，他成天往你身上趴这件事也令人很不爽。”

这语气叫他缩了下肩。他觉得大概有除了自己以外的谁要倒霉，而且应当不是错觉。

 

06

 

“……他这根本不讲道理啊！”基诺大叫道。

卡莲看着他的目光中多了几分怜悯，同时摊手示意自己相当无辜，也没什么能做的事情。并没在刻意隐藏自己行踪的C.C.就站在她身旁，毫不客气地噗嗤笑出了声。“说实话，在战局头一次没有获得全面胜利的情况下搬出全面技术升级当借口，这还挺合情合理的。”C.C.愉快地说，“不就是暂停一次装甲骑战斗改为实际搏击吗？有什么可发疯的？”

“说得好像我能对卡莲下狠手似的。”基诺耷拉着脑袋，几乎双手捂着了自己的脸，“他不就是想看我被揍一通吗？还会有第二种结局吗？”

“反正你上机也打不赢，别哭了。”

基诺放下手来，抛出一个“我没在哭”的抗议眼神。“他是不是对我有意见，是不是？是不是？”第三骑士唉声叹气道，“不能因为我头一回没让黑色骑士团的王牌折我面子，就觉得我是折了黑色骑士团的面子啊？！”

“谁知道呢，”C.C.在旁边冷静地说着风凉话，“我觉得他应该对全世界都有意见。”

卡莲咳嗽了一声，示意她立场别摆得太明显，否则深究下去在场谁都说不起轻松话题了。“这其实不太像他的作风。”然而她插入话头时，意识到自己也没完全绕过去，“一来如果他这么认为的话，你遭到的打击报复应该比现在要严重多了……二来我觉得他压根不介意黑色骑士团折不折面子。”

她说完后大家都兀自沉默了片刻，气氛一时间有些尴尬。C.C.拿手掌扇了扇风，许久才抿出一个微笑。“你比看上去聪明。”她说。卡莲没有避开她戳在自己脸颊上的手指，看着她的眼睛蹙起眉头。

“我觉得这可不算称赞。”

“就当它是吧。”C.C.说，“说实话，我真的挺少称赞别人。”

“那我真应该受宠若惊了。”卡莲没好气道。

她望着那长久以来行踪不定的女人。除去身上的衣服又换了套新的之外，C.C.看上去毫无变化。她眨动金色双眼的那一刻，卡莲忽然意识到自己的确揣摩过她的去向与不知去向。好像自从一次葬礼被奠定时，她已经同别人都毫无瓜葛了，于是就这般轻易离去——又在某一刻轻易归来。

她甚至不算是幸存者中的一个，只能算是在少去了一段固有牵挂后，简单观瞻着别人活着的模样。

“毕竟你算是长久以来的获胜者。不管你们的赌约如何，获胜者总是该有点嘉奖的。”卡莲还在愣神时，C.C.又开口了。她说话间在眼角藏起了一点模糊笑意。“找ZERO算账去吧，他欠你的。”

 

07

 

那嘉奖终究不会是什么实质性的物事，不过是一个秘密。

足以叫她的一些猜测落在实处，一些伤怀慢慢散去，也萌生了些被戏耍的苦恼感——然而无关失望与背弃，再也无关那些了。C.C.谈到亏欠，卡莲想并非如此。ZERO要么亏欠所有人一个真相，要么不亏欠任何人任何东西。

然而她注定是不可能得知所有的真相了。她从不知晓过去匿藏着多少祈愿，从中诞生了多少奇迹，一如她无法揣想当事人所实际担负的希望与绝望。“一个幽灵，两个幽灵。”C.C.说着，在嘴唇跟前竖起了一根手指。

她们藏匿在拐角荫蔽中，足够窥探到那间独立居所的院落。卡莲眺目望去，在篱丛彼端寻到一个削长影子。他弯下腰去，像在尝试修剪一丛草木。他们相隔太远，她无法辨识他面上是否浮着一抹微笑。

那是最后一个死者，她想。大抵是最后一个。埋葬在异乡土地里，竖起一块石碑，并不期待任何人的哀悼。她以为自己应当更激动些，大声质疑些什么或干脆点尖叫出声，然而她只是定定站在原处，想着那好像真的过去很久了，即使真的没有那么久。另一个死者未着面具在那人身后出现时，卡莲揉了揉眼睛，假装自己眼角仍然安全干燥着。

“如果我是在做梦的话，”她说，“这个梦真是糟透了。”

“不妨就当是吧。”C.C.回答说，“既然是个这么糟糕的梦境，就别让梦魇跑出去祸害更多人了。”

回到你的现实中去，她说。和人打些意义简单或深远的友谊赛，单方面地揍一顿人，留在学校或走出校门，去和还活在光天化日下的人们待在一起。别去打扰属于残旧世界的人与徘徊于新世的幽灵。你可以选择缅怀，可以选择铭记，可以选择永不遗忘，但生活还要继续。她说话时还似那般态度，仿佛能轻易归来，也就能轻易离去。

现在他们都是同一类人了，卡莲想。她吭笑中发觉自己声音发哑，她觉得有些难过，又似释然了许多。“我希望你能放下些负担。”C.C.说。卡莲从那方院落里移开视线，退了一步去，望着了她的眼睛。

“我想我会的，即使这可能变得比之前更难了。”

“我知道。”C.C.说。

长发女人最终为她留下一个背影，任由她自己离去了。那么又是一个秘密，卡莲想。关于那些死者，关于自己。她回到自己的房间去，补上了一场午睡，醒来后昏昏然望着她悬挂的那些照片。总有一些慢慢更迭，总有一些长久不变。

我从未真正认识过你。她在伸手触碰那定格容颜时想。也许直到最后才有些摸清了。

我相信你。我怀疑你。我看着你背弃所有人。我对你们一并举刀相向。我憎恨过。我想念过。

我感谢你们。

她终于撤开手指时，眼睛转了一转，随后就被手机乍起的响动破坏了仅存的片刻宁静。她接起电话时，肩膀抵在滑开的门板上。她的母亲在外问她是否出了什么差错，妇人的温柔声音短暂和通话彼端那男孩的相交叠了。卡莲在须臾静默中竖起一根手指，点在自己嘴唇跟前，好似一旦这么做了，胸腔当中那点儿微末秘密便随着以往所有激烈情感一并沉淀下去，缓慢发酵成一些更为柔和东西。

“没事。”她说，“一切都好。”


End file.
